John Watson the detective, Sherlock Holmes the case
by SomeoneBorrowedMe
Summary: Sherlock is happy and there has not been a murder in London.. John is worried and starts to investigate. This is a short one timer. How would John react if Sherlock started to smile every single day? Sherlock has started to get a crush on Molly, thats why..


John Watson the detective and the out of usually case.

_There is going to be small parts with just around 200 words each. If you havent noticed jet I am planing to write a pre Sherlolly story where Sherlock has a crush, John who doesnt know about this feels that Sherlock have been a bit weird lately and starts to investigate._

**Part One.**

As Sherlock closed the door with a bang John started to think. For once Sherlock were not the complete idiot john was used to. He had even stopped and waited for John after finding the murderer the other day. John was in shock. What have happen to Sherlock? He was not grumpy but… happy. When he thought about it Sherlock had been like this since he came home from Barts last week. For once Sherlock had gone by his own, something that had not happen the last months. He had stayed away for hours as usually. Nothing special there so why was he… not Sherlock? Maybe he should call Mycroft, Mycroft always knows SOMETHING. Or try to be a detective himself, he has done it before. Yes he should investigate this and now, who knows Sherlock could be sick or something could have happen. Maybe he is on drugs..

**Part Two.**

The first place John decided to go was the Diogenes club, Sherlock's older brother had to know something, sometimes John wonders if Mycroft actually does his work or stalks Sherlock the most. But as he was on his way down the stairs he thought maybe he should ask Mrs Hudson about Sherlocks behaviour. She should know something so many times she cleaned their apartment, she should have noticed something. And John would probably get some biscuits, some well needed biscuits. John was not even at the end of the staircase before Mrs Hudson opened her door and asked John "John why do not you come in for a moment, you look as you need some biscuits and I have plenty ", before John had the chance to answer "And we should talk about Sherlocks behaviour this last week, has the hole London been murdered? It isn't healthy to be happy about dead people". John thanked for the offer and followed her into 221a.

**Part Three.**

221a looked just as "homey" as last time John was there. There was something about Mrs Hudson's apartment that remembered John about his Mom. Before she died she had always cooked and baked, John had been met with the smell of fresh baked cookies after school every day before the car crash. Now wasn't the time to think about his mom, Sherlock was maybe in danger. Mrs Hudson had made tea as John was thinking, something John had missed. "How do you want your tea, dear?" "Milk and two sugar please. Mrs Hudson you mentioned Sherlock's behaviour previously, have you seen something out of the usually? Sherlock has been…happy and I don't know why… Even between the cases." Mrs Hudson just looked at John for a bit before she put here tea down. "Oh dear. Have you spoken to Mycroft? If there is something wrong he should know. I haven't noticed anything." Hearing that she didn't know anything, John decided to continue his investigating and stood up. "It was nice Mrs Hudson but I have to go know, work to do. Do you mind if I take some biscuits with me?" John took some biscuits and without waiting for an answer he was gone. Think if something was wrong, he have to hurry. When steeping outside John heard Mrs Hudson say "I am not your…". Of to the Diogenes club then John thought as he stopped a cab.

**Part Four.**

As John stepped inside the office of Mycroft Holmes he saw a sleeping Mycroft. He did not react to it more felt sorry for the man. He worked all the hours of the day, and when he was not working he was keeping an eye on his baby brother. Poor man John thought. If he got some sleep maybe he should be less of a prick. Just as John considered to wake Mycroft, he sat up and just as nothing had happened. "Mr Watson, why do I own this pleasure?" . John who still was not shocked just answered and told Mycroft of Sherlock's behaviour this last weeks. If Mycroft did not know anything then he must be lying or been sleeping for once. John had already decided to go to Barts next if someone should know anything it was Molly Hooper. Molly never missed a thing when it came to Sherlock Holmes and it was the place Sherlock had been before his change in mood. "I think I know the reason to this behaviour change but trust me Mr Watson when I say that it is not something to worry about, it is just a face that will fade." "No now you listen me for once, Sherlock is my best friend and I don't care if you think caring is an advantage or whatever you think. Sherlock is my friend and I is worried." John was angry, really angry know and he did not care if Mycroft send him out of the country or what he did. He was worried, Sherlock isn't a happy man he just isn't. Mycroft just smiled. "You have nothing to worry about. Just ask Miss Hooper." John did not know what to think, was Mycroft making fun of him? Without a word John leaved the Diogenes club and headed to Barts.

**Part Five.**

When entering the morgue John wasn't met by Molly Hooper. He was met by a smiling, SMILING Sherlock Holmes. Maybe this just was a dream, hade he hit his head? Maybe I should take Mycroft's advice and just forget everything and wait for it to pass. A smiling Sherlock was more than John could handle. Wait was that a rose in Sherlock's hand? And why was he holding to a jacket? Molly's jacket? "John why are you here? I never said I was going here. I am just doing some research for future cases and you are disturbing me so if you just could go back to Baker Street" Sherlock said as he was trying to hide both the rose and jacket and push John out of the morgue at the same time. He quickly discovered that it was hard to do both at once. Just as John did not think it could be more awkward, Molly stepped in, first she did not notice the both men but when she did she just looked at them. "Not that I don't mind you here, not at all. But Sherlock why do you have my jacket? And why are you hurting John? And can you just call me first next time?" John was out of breath and he thought Sherlock was to, Molly was not a lovesick teenager around Sherlock for once. Sherlock looked as he was having a panic attack. He did not know what to do and was turning a moving around looking for something. At first John thought he was shocked because of Molly but then.. Finally he understand Sherlock was not sick, he did not take drugs. Sherlock Holmes was in love. With no other than Molly. That explained Mycroft's chuckle, why he had not got it (It never hit him that Sherlock was in love.), the smiling and finally the rose. Sherlock was about to surprise Molly with a date, explaining Molly's jacket. And here the great Sherlock was embarrassed to speak, he was scared of what John would think about all of this. John started to chuckle this made Sherlock to start staring at John, confused. "Why are you laughing?" Molly who obviously had not got it jet started working, her shift had already ended but what else should she do this Friday night? "I have been asking and investigating, because I thought you were ill or taking drugs and it was just in front of me all the time… I just never saw it as an option with you." "I should go now but before I go, Molly I think Sherlock here has a question for you". Sherlock looked like he had seen a ghost before he started to with hacking words try to say something. "I….No I am not…I…Okay you got me I like Molly Hooper can you please go know before I hit you?!" Sherlock looked like he was serious and John was not egger to stay and even thought he should not let Molly be around Sherlock alone if he was like this but then Sherlock turned to Molly. Where a complete shocked Molly stood, her mouth was open like she had not got it jet. Sherlock's face and body language changed completely from being tense and without any joy in his face he was smiling and…and looked happy, happy the way a man in love should look. Sherlock really was in love, John couldn't believe it but every men deserves to love and to be loved and if there was a person who could love Sherlock it was Molly Hooper. John decided to leave it was not his place to be here and the case was closed. As John walked away from the morgue he heard Sherlock "Molly would you make me the honour to go out with me?" and after that a really REALLY loud Molly saying yes over and over….. If she continued like this their relationship would end up with a deaf Sherlock and a mute Molly.

John just laughed, Sherlock Holmes in love who would have thought that?

The End.

_Okay soo maybe this last part was not even close to 200 words but i just couldnt stop writting. This was just something i wrote when i for once was around a computer without anyone looking over my shoulder.. I thought I should take the moment when i finally got one to write a story and here we are... I hope you liked it :) but i know that i should spend more time on it, maybe someone would want to rewrite it (give me pm if so). _

_/SomeoneBorrowedMe (i have tumblr under the same name.)_


End file.
